One Piece: Grand Journey
by red2z
Summary: A journey of original characters who set out for their own adventure in the Grand Line. Rated to be safe, please read and review.


Disclaimer: Neither JudasChrist (The other person who helps with this story) or myself own One Piece. We only created the original characters and story for our characters, we are only using the One Piece title because our characters exist in the One Piece world created by Eiichiro Oda and possibly some characters and places found in that world. That said please don't sue us.

Author's Notes: There might be some confusion while reading this story, it was supposed to take place after another story the two main characters were involved in, but that story got eaten by the internet and hasn't been heard from since. In the match between Elias and Hada, Elias didn't attack Hada because she looked like his late wife. After Hada defeated Elias, Pablo was upset and vowed that he would beat Hada. There will probably be other things mentioned that might be confusing that I forgot to mention in here. If you are confused please leave a comment and ask a question.

One Piece: Grand Journey

Chapter 1: "The Ending and Beginning. A Promise of Tomorrows Adventures"

Our story starts at the end of another, where heroes and villains from all over the world came and fought each other in a tournament. The participants ranged from Devil Fruit users to normal humans. They all came to the tournament for their own reasons, be it revenge, justice, money, or just to get a good work out.

But we are going to focus on two participants of this tournament. Pablo, a boy who ate the Garo Garo Fruit and gained the ability to bring anything he drew to life. The down side to his power is that he has little if any artistic talent. And Elias, who ate the Neko Neko Fruit "Panther Mode" so he can change his body from a full human, to a full panther, and also a half man half panther. These two joined the tournament under the villains banner and became friends. They also made a promise, that Pablo would help Elias on his quest for vengeance against the man who killed his family.

Now the tournament was in the final match between Pablo and Hada, a ninja girl who defeated Elias two rounds earlier. Elias didn't attack Hada in his match because she reminded him of his late wife, so Hada quickly defeated Elias and won the match. This enraged Pablo to the point that his drive to get to the finals was increased drastically. Now his moment was at hand, his battle with the one who defeated his friend.

The two were standing in the arena's ring waiting for the announcer to start the final match. Pablo stood still with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other, while Hada was equally still one hand on her sheathed katana and the other resting right above here shurican holster. The announcer slowly entered the ring, "Ladies and Gentlemen! This is it, the moment you've been waiting for! The final match of the 'Heroes and Villains Tournament!' Between the young artist Pablo! And the ninja girl Hada!" After what seemed like an eternity the announcer yelled out "BEGIN!"

Pablo quickly sketched out a lopsided shield and placed it in his hand when it formed, while Hada threw several shuricans in Pablo's direction. The shuricans hit the shield protecting Pablo with no real effect. Hada then grabbed a different style shurican and threw it at Pablo. Pablo held up the shield again but after they hit he heard a hissing noise. He looked to see that one of the shuricans had a burning charm attached to it, so he quickly threw the shield away from him. Just as he did the shurican exploded and destroyed the shield. Hada then lunged at him with her sword, Pablo had barely enough time to draw what looked like a battering ram and met Hada's sword head on with it.

The force of the impact caused Pablo's battering ram to shatter and Hada's sword to fly out of her hand and land several meters away, as well as knock both combatants to the ground. Hada tried to come to her senses and find her sword but saw Pablo standing between her and her sword with his sketchbook in one hand and his pencil in the other. Even with her ninja speed she couldn't chance getting to her sword before he drew something, so she decided to wait and see what he would do and act from that. Pablo just stood there doing nothing however. After about 30 seconds of not moving Hada finally decided to take a chance and run for her sword, she ran right past Pablo and all he did was turn to watch her go. When she got her sword she noticed that Pablo wasn't moving.

"What's wrong boy? Why don't you fight me? Is it because I'm a girl?" shouted Hada, "Don't you want to beat me for defeating your friend?" Pablo just stood there gripping his pencil harder. "I offer you a chance for a tie," said Pablo. Hada had a slightly confused look on her face, "Why are you offering a tie kid?"

Pablo looked right into her eyes and said, "Because no matter how much I want to defeat you… you remind panther-man of his wife. And if I beat you… then it would be like he lost her all over again." He then dropped his book and pencil and closed his eyes saying "I can't keep defending myself forever. So if you won't accept a tie then just defeat me now, but please don't kill me." She had seen people beg for their lives before but there was something different about it this time. "Why shouldn't I kill you boy?" she asked. Pablo opened his eyes again to look at her "Because he already lost everything… I don't want him to loose the only friend I think he has left." She then realized that he wasn't begging for his life because he was scared of dying, he just didn't want to hurt his friend.

She walked with her sword in hand to where Pablo was standing. Pablo assumed the worst and closed his eyes in preparation of the blow to come. Hada lifted up her hand, "I accept your proposal of a tie… Pablo." Pablo opened his eyes to see Hada holding her hand out to him. He just smiled and extended his hand out to meet hers.

The announcer who was as confused as everyone else in the stadium ran into the ring to as what was going on. Hada told him, "The match is over. It's a tie, please tell the crowd." The announcer took another look at the two to be sure they were serious about this and after he knew they were announced to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, it has been decided by our two combatants that this match end in a tie. So our champions for the first 'Heroes VS Villains Tournament' are Hada, and Pablo!"

The crowd seemed to have mixed reactions about the outcome. Some were happy the tournament was finally over, others happy because their side didn't loose. Others were upset about how the two fighters just simply gave up and walked away. But this didn't matter to Pablo, he was happy that he survived as far as he did and that he could now begin a new adventure with his new friend.

The two were handed the prize money of 10 million bellis that was split between them. They then were told that the next day the mayor would have a ceremony to commend the fighters on their tremendous matches. So until then they were told to relax on the island. After telling Hada congratulations on a well-fought match, Pablo went to meet up with Elias and discuss their journey. It was late when Pablo met up with Elias in the bar, the sun had already set on the island and so Pablo and Elias drank up and talked most of the night until sleep over took over them.

Early the next day a Marine Flag Ship along with several other marine ships surrounded the island. The captain of the Flag Ship was Captain Blythe, he had received orders to travel to Tournament Island and arrest any participant who was registered a villain. So he ordered several dozen long boats filled with marines to go to the island.

As the long boats landed, a marine stepped out and declared, "By order of the Marine Headquarters, any person who participated as a villain in the recent tournament will be arrested, and executed."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
